Todo por un hobbit
by Oakenshield98
Summary: Bilbo no podía dejar que Azog se saliera con la suya, no podía dejar que matará a Thorin delante de sus ojos, no lo lograría mientras dicho hobbit estuviera vivo.
1. Prólogo

_**Todo por un hobbit**_

**Disclaimer:** la historia _"The Hobbit"_ y sus personajes son propiedad de J.R.R Tolkien.

**Parejas: **Thorin/Bilbo

**Notas de la autora: **Esta historia representa un final alternativo a la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos (versión película) y una continuación. Las parejas slash no son muy de mi estilo, pero la idea de esta pareja me alentó a escribir sobre ellos. Espero poder subir en unos días el primer capítulo, no os dejo un resumen porque esta historia la voy a ir escribiendo poco a poco. No les molesto más, aquí os dejo un muy breve prólogo.

**·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

_**Todo por un hobbit**_

**Prólogo**

Temor, sufrimiento, es lo único que sintió Bilbo, al ver a su rey en el suelo con la espada de Azog rozando su cuello. Bilbo se abalanzó sobre el pálido orco con Dardo fuertemente fija en su mano derecha, el pálido orco no lo vio ni lo oyó llegar. La azulada espada atravesó el torso de Azog, el cuerpo del orco se desplomó en el suelo con el hobbit encima de él, manteniendo aún el firme agarre a su espada.

Bilbo levantó a Dardo en el aire dispuesto a degollar al pálido orco, en ese instante Azog clavó su espada en el costado derecho del hobbit justo antes de quedar sin su cabeza por el afilado filo de la espada de Bilbo.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Todo por un hobbit**_

**Disclaimer:** la historia _"The Hobbit"_ y sus personajes son propiedad de J.R.R Tolkien.

**Parejas: **Thorin/Bilbo

**Notas de la autora: **Empezaré a subir un capítulo a la semana, más o menos. Quería agradecer todo el apoyo que me habéis dado para empezar con mucho ánimo, sobre todo a: _karinagildagaraboa, Akira Lawliet, AndreaLupin7, rinokumura99, taiga261988, Earendil 95,_ gracias por seguir la historia, por darle a favoritos y por los reviews. No os molesto más, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo, como el prólogo fue tan breve, decidí ser buena y dejaros un capítulo largo. Espero que os guste.

**·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

_**Todo por un hobbit**_

**Capítulo 1: _" Un héroe inesperado"_**

El pequeño hobbit se incorporó con dificultad por el peso de la espada del pálido orco, aún clavada en su ensangrentado costado. Aguantó un grito de dolor mientras se quitaba la espada. Sin darse tiempo a recuperarse, se incorporó y empezó a andar hacía el cuerpo tendido en el suelo de su rey, Thorin. Al llegar al lado de Thorin, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el gélido hielo. Con dificultad por el dolor, arrancó un pedazo de tela de su propia camisa y presionó la herida del hombro de su rey.

Bilbo no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, con una mano en la ensangrentada herida y con la otra acariciando el pelo de Thorin, mientras le pedía que aguantara un poco más, que no se muriera en sus brazos. Unas lágrimas silenciosas se escaparon de los ojos del hobbit, desesperado por la inconsciencia de su rey y la posibilidad de desmayarse en cualquier momento, decidió hacer un último esfuerzo. Cogió a Thorin en sus diminutos brazos, casi no podía cargar con él, pero no podía dejarlo allí, sólo, no en ese estado. El hobbit sacó fuerzas y empezó a andar con el enano en brazos, de camino a su ciudad, Erebor. Bilbo sólo deseaba una cosa, que el enano despertase o que todo esto no estuviera pasando.

Por fin pudo divisar a alguien, Bilbo no podía ver bien por el dolor y el esfuerzo, pero aún así pudo divisar la figura de varios de sus compañeros de aventura. Allí estaban enfrente de las grandes puertas de la montaña, el hobbit había conseguido llegar a un sitio seguro con su enano en brazos, aún no se creía que lo hubiera logrado cuando sus compañeros cogieron de sus cansados y temblorosos brazos a Thorin. Bilbo pudo reconocer a varios de ellos entre todo el revuelo por el fin de la gran batalla.

El hobbit notó como entre Fili y Kili le ayudaban a entrar. Así atravesó todas las salas y pasillos hasta que los hermanos se pararon, querían seguir un camino distinto del que había seguido su tío, pero Bilbo se anticipó y les dejó bien claro que no se separaría de Thorin por nada en el mundo.

En cuanto llegaron a al habitación real, a la que habían llevado a Thorin, el hobbit se sentó a un lado de la cama y observó como Oin, el médico de la compañía, empezó a curar al enano. Bilbo sólo mostraba una mirada llena de preocupación y un tanto cansada. Mientras Oin curaba a Thorin, el hobbit no paró de acariciar el pelo de este con una ternura que nunca antes había demostrado.

Antes de lo que había pensado Bilbo, Oin acabó de curar las heridas de su rey. Fue entonces cuando la pregunta de la que tanto temía la respuesta fue pronunciada por los labios del hobbit con un sentimiento muy profundo de temor, que se pudo notar en sus palabras. La respuesta fue mucho mejor de lo que Bilbo esperaba, ya que Oin le afirmó que se despertaría en poco tiempo. Entonces fue cuando el hobbit se tuvo que enfrentar a dos hermanos y un testarudo enano para que le dejaran con su rey, con su todo.

El médico decidió que lo dejaran a solas con Bilbo, los príncipes se fueron un tanto intrigados. Oin decidió intentar razonar con el hobbit para que por lo menos, si no quería comer, ni beber, que le dejara tratar sus heridas, pero Bilbo se negó, alegando que curara primero a Fili, a Kili y la resto de la compañía. El enano se cansó de razonar con el testarudo hobbit, nunca pensó que diría eso, pero este hobbit era aún más testarudo que el mismísimo Thorin y eso era decir mucho.

Así transcurrió la noche, Bilbo en el mismo sitio, sin separarse de su rey, sin dejar de acariciarle, sin dejar de suplicarle que se despertara, que no lo dejase sólo. En la misma habitación se encontraba ahora toda la compañía, los 13 enanos, el hobbit y cierto mago. Gandalf no podía más que mirar a Bilbo con tristeza, Oin le había contado que se negaba a descansar, a que le curase, a comer y a beber, pero sobre todo se negaba a separarse de Thorin, su rey, su todo. Fili y Kili habían intentado sólo unas horas antes que cenase algo o que al menos dejase que Oin lo curara, pero lo único que habían conseguido era la misma contestación de siempre, un no tajante por parte del hobbit. Ahora ambos príncipes dormían en los pies de la gran cama, tapados con una manta. Del lado contrario a Bilbo, dormía Oin sentado en una silla y apoyando su cabeza en la cama, al lado del enano estaba Gandalf fumando con su pipa, pensando en un plan para convencer al hobbit o engañarlo si Thorin no despertaba pronto.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Todo por un hobbit**_

**Disclaimer:** la historia _"The Hobbit"_ y sus personajes son propiedad de J.R.R Tolkien.

**Notas de la autora: **Antes de nada me gustaría agradecer su apoyo a: _Barrilete-Cosmico, 19'Mika-chan'91, Kagome-Black y a una amiga en especial (María). _Gracias por todos los consejos y todos los reviews que me ayudan a seguir con más ánimo. No os molesto más, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, algo corto, pero tenía que mantener la intriga. Me gustaría darle un saludo especial a _Earendil 95 _por sus grandes historias, en especial _"después de". _Espero que os guste.

**·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

_**Todo por un hobbit**_

**Capítulo 2:****_"Un nuevo amanecer"_**

El sol estaba saliendo igual que cualquier otro día, como si nada hubiera pasado. En la habitación estaban Oin, Fili, Kili y Bilbo, además del inconsciente enano. Oin había insistido con los príncipes de que fueran a desayunar con el resto de la compañía, pero ellos dijeron que no querían dejarlos solos. Bilbo no había dormido en toda la noche y tampoco había cedido a las súplicas de los hermanos. Ambos príncipes se miraban con tristeza ante la situación, su tío aún no despertaba, pero no era lo que más les preocupaba en estos momentos, Bilbo era su mayor preocupación, seguía así desde la tarde anterior y no parecía que hoy fuera a cambiar de opinión.

Bombur acababa de entrar en la habitación, llevaban entre él y Balin unas bandejas con el desayuno. Traían una para cada uno, con la esperanza de que el hobbit cediera y de que su rey despertará. Los príncipes estaban acabando sus desayunos sin hambre, pues la situación no lo favorecía, cuando vieron que Bilbo se inclinaba hacía su tío con los ojos llenos de esperanza. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que Thorin acababa de abrir los ojos, ese ojos azules y profundos que miraban fijamente a los ojos esmeralda del hobbit, tratando de enfocarlo bien.

Cuando consiguió distinguirlo, el rostro del rey no pudo evitar dibujar una leve sonrisa, al ver a las tres personas que más quería juntas. Allí estaban Fili y Kili, abrazando con cuidado a su tío y poco después detrás de la cama saltando como dos niños pequeños que consiguen un premio. Bilbo seguía con la mirada fija en su enano, aún no podía creérselo, Thorin se había despertado y se encontraba a salvo. Unas lágrimas de alegría se escaparon por la mejilla del hobbit, el enano levantó su mano derecha, porque aunque le era la más lejana, era el hombro sano, y secó con sus dedos las lágrimas que escurrían por la mejilla de Bilbo, mientras le decía que nunca lo abandonaría y que no llorara más.

Tras estas palabras, el hobbit pudo notar un fuerte dolor en su costado derecho y como todo se volvía negro a su alrededor, lo último que escuchó fue la voz de su enano, su único amor, diciendo su nombre y el temor de no volver a ver a su rey nunca, de no volver a oír su nombre de la boca del enano al que tanto amaba. Ese era su mayor temor, no volver a ver esos ojos azules y no poder sentir el calor de su enano nunca más.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Todo por un hobbit**_

**Disclaimer:** la historia _"The Hobbit"_ y sus personajes son propiedad de J.R.R Tolkien.

**Notas de la autora: **antes de nada me gustaría pediros perdón por no subir la semana pasada, preferí no subir y en compensación mejorar el capítulo y hacerlo un poco más largo. Me gustaría agradecer su apoyo a: _Hana Furukawa, Noah-chan Sakamaki, Kyuubi-No-Akitami, Alexandra67374, Kirle-Levet74, Iverwen _y a todas y todos los que seguís la historia, muchas gracias. Gracias por todos los consejos y reviews, en este capítulo he tenido en cuenta algunos de vuestros consejos. No os molesto más, espero que os guste.

**·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

_**Todo por un hobbit**_

**Capítulo 3:**_** "El reencuentro"**_

Todo era demasiado confuso para Thorin, no sabía como se había hecho daño su hobbit, lo único que recordaba era un fuerte dolor y el frío tacto de la espada de Azog rozando su cuello. Ambos hermanos se apresuraron a ayudar a Oin en el tratamiento de la herida de Bilbo. Oin estaba serio, más serio que nunca, Fili y Kili se miraban confundidos, nunca habían visto esa cara de seriedad en el médico de la compañía.

El enano se movía como si conociera la herida a la perfección, él había estado analizando la herida del hobbit desde que se había negado a que se la curaran, había observado el corte de su rasgada camisa, intentando imaginarse la herida. Sabía que en cuanto Bilbo se desmayara o cediese a que se la curara, tendría poco tiempo antes de que Bilbo se desestabilizase por la pérdida de sangre. Mientras Oin se encargaba de la herida del hobbit, Thorin había pedido a los hermanos que le explicaran que estaba pasando, porque él no recordaba como su hobbit, su todo, se había hecho una herida semejante. Ambos príncipes contaron toda la historia que conocían por si mismos y la parte de la historia que habían conseguido sonsacarle a Bilbo. Thorin no pudo evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas, cuando le contaron que el hobbit había llegado a Erebor cargando con el en brazos y que se había negado a separarse de él.

El rey miró con una mirada, con una ternura que sus propios sobrinos solo habían visto cuándo ellos eran pequeños. Pero la mirada del enano cambió radicalmente en cuanto Oin acabo de curar a su saqueador, pero no fue por él, pues la herida estaba mejor de lo que todos esperaban, fue por el comentario de sus sobrinos. Ambos le tuvieron que decirle que Bilbo también se había negado a comer e incluso a dormir. Thorin no paraba de hacerles preguntas, pero más bien les estaba regañando por haber permitido que su hobbit se pusiera en peligro sin motivo. Ante esto el médico salió en defensa de ambos hermanos que se habían quedado mudos ante la reacción de su tío, él no tuvo más opción que contarle la charla que había tenido en privado con Bilbo y Thorin no pido evitar mirar sorprendido a su todo ante la afirmación de Oin de que el hobbit era aún más testarudo que él. Después de esto el rey se tranquilizó un poco, para alivio de todos, el médico le acercó la bandeja del desayuno y le dijo que comiera un poco, a lo que el enano asintió.

Así transcurrió el día, a Thorin no le dejaron levantarse de la cama, tenía que descansar para que sus heridas curaran del todo. El tiempo pasaba y el sol ya se estaba poniendo tras la montaña, entonces sonó la voz de cierto enano:

-Fili,Kili deberíais ir a cenar con el Thorin con un tono agradable.

-Queremos estar contigo y Bilbo-,dijo Kili pensando en si funcionaría.-No queremos que les pase algo mientras no Fili para defenderse.

-No nos va a pasar nada por un rato, verdad Oin? Thorin mientras miraba a el médico en busca de un poco de ayuda.

-Vuestro tío tiene razón, deberíamos dejarlos solos un rato para que descansen, les vendrá Oin mientras se acercaba a ambos hermanos.

Sin más discusión, ambos sobrinos y el médico se fueron a cenar con el resto de la compañía, quedando el enano y el hobbit solos en la habitación. Thorin seguía tumbado al lado de Bilbo, no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada de ternura, pero el rey tenía otros planes. Se incorporó con algo de dificultad y recostó su espalda en el cabecero de la cama para estar más cómodo, acarició los rizos dorados de su hobbit y depositó un beso en la frente de Bilbo mientras le susurraba que descansara, que él nunca se separaría de él. Acarició entre sus dedos un mechón de pelo de su todo y empezó a trenzarlo con una delicadeza que nunca antes había mostrado, añadiendo al final de la pequeña trenza una cuenta con la figura de un águila esculpida en el metal y una esmeralda haciendo de ojo, esa trenza significaba mucho, afianzaba su amor por su saqueador, había esperado mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Al cabo de un tiempo, se abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero Thorin estaba demasiado ensimismado acariciando el pelo de Bilbo como para darse cuenta de la entrada de toda la compañía a su habitación. Ambos príncipes se enviaron una mirada de complicidad, el resto estaba feliz por su rey y su hobbit, por fin empezaban a ir bien las cosas. Rodearon la cama para saludarlo, este se sorprendió al ver a toda la compañía en la habitación y se preguntaba en que momento habían entrado, pues él no se había dado cuenta hasta que les iba a reprochar a sus sobrinos que no hicieran tanto ruido. La compañía se colocó de la misma manera que la noche anterior, Fili y Kili en los pies de la cama, Gandalf con su pipa al lado de Oin y el resto de los enanos en los sillones y la alfombra enfrente de la chimenea.

Oin se acercó a Bilbo para revisar el estado de la herida y cambiar el vendaje si era necesario, suspiró aliviado y a la vez sorprendido por lo rápido y bien que curaban las heridas del hobbit. Al acabar le tocaba la revisión de las heridas de su rey, le revisó las heridas y se alegró de lo bien que curaban. Ahora ambos sobrinos peleaban con su tío para que les dejase ayudarle con la cena, acabó aceptando a regañadientes al no ser capaz de sostener la cuchara con la mano, Balin no pudo evitar una mirada nostálgica recordando cuando Thorin hacía lo mismo con Fili y Kili. Los dos hermanos sonreían por las expresiones de su tío. Una vez que acabó de cenar, acarició los rizos de sus traviesos sobrinos como les hacía desde que eran pequeños y les dijo que descansaran, por raro que parezca ambos aceptaron sin rechistar.

Thorin se volvió a tumbar con ayuda de Oin, no podía dejar de mirar a Bilbo. Cuando ya la mayoría de los enanos dormían plácidamente, el rey escuchó su nombre con una voz que reconoció al instante, giró rápidamente su mirada hasta que sus ojos zafiro se encontraron con eses ojos esmeralda con tonos dorados que tanto había extrañado. El enano no pudo evitar darle un beso en los dorados rizos de su saqueador, tenía tanto que agradecerle, tanto que contarle. Bilbo no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de la trenza que su rey le había hecho en su lado derecho y de la cuenta que le había puesto al final, movió su mano con dificultad hacía el frío metal decorado. Recorrió con delicadeza el intrincado dibujo del águila con la esmeralda por ojo, Thorin levantó su mano para encontrarse con la del hobbit y recorrer juntos lo que le quedaba de cuenta. Bilbo intentó incorporarse, pero al no lograrlo, su rey le ayudó a que se sentara en la cama con la espalda recostada contra el gran cabecero. El enano le dijo que tenía que comer algo, el hobbit ante esta suplica de su todo no pudo más que asentir. Oin le acercó la bandeja de la cena a Thorin, ya que este decidió darle la cena a su saqueador, al igual que sus sobrinos habían hecho con él antes. Al ver a su rey intentando darle de comer, Bilbo reprochó que podía comer sólo, pero en realidad no podía aguantar ni la cuchara en la mano y su enano lo sabía. Cuando ya casi acababa la cena, despertaron ambos sobrinos, que al ver la escena se enviaron una risa cómplice y ambos se quedaron mirando con ternura a su tío y a su hobbit.


End file.
